The Second Meeting
by FFextraordinary01
Summary: They meet for a second time


Title: The Second Meeting

Pairing: H. Granger and OMC (Orion)

Summary: They meet for the second time; more tears are shed only to be followed by unexplainable tenderness.

I let out a tired sigh as the door to the infirmary closed behind me quietly, it had been a long day and all I wanted to do right now was crawl into bed to get some decent sleep.

I had unfortunately missed the Yule Ball, I had intended on going, even looked forward to it really but something had come up and my plans had changed.

Instead of going to the Ball I had instead had to man the infirmary, but I didn't mind too much. Madam Pomfrey had had a family emergency to tend to and as I was all but apprenticing under her she had asked me to handle the infirmary for the night.

I walked through the dark corridors slowly staring down at my feet as I though back to the potion I had made several hours ago in the small potion brewing section of the infirmary.

I was so distracted in my thoughts that when I did finally look up it took me several moments to recognize the corridor, but it wasn't the corridor that held my attention.

No, it was the person leaning against the wall right beside one of the windows staring out at the moonlight bathed grounds that had my attention.

I instantly recognized her; it was hard not to remember her. And tonight she looked so very grown up, so beautiful, and sad.

Very sad…

Enough so for her to shed tears, and this wasn't just some girl who cried at the drop of the hat. If rumours were to believed she could transfigure a dragon before breakfast on a bad day with both hands tied behind her back.

I was fascinated by her, intrigued and drawn in, but I shoved that all aside as I slowly made my way towards her.

I leaned against the wall on the other side of the window, but my eyes weren't focused on the scenery outside.

I hardly cared for what the Forbidden Forest looked like tonight, no my eyes were on her. She was crying, tears slowly streaming down her face and ruining her make up.

Though I had no idea why she needed it in the first place, she looked so very Princess like tonight. All dressed up in a pretty ball gown that made her glow, her hair in some complicated style.

The Belle of the ball.

And something had ruined her evening, I recalled the first time I had met her and the reason for her tears then.

Just thinking about it made me want to smack two boys very hard.

Her eyes met mine and recognition flashed through them, I offered her a small smile that she hesitantly returned with one of her own.

Pushing up off against the wall I slowly approached her; taking her hand in mine I gave it a gentle tug. She stumbled half a step forward before a wrapped my arms around her loosely.

"The Belle of the Balls evening shouldn't be spent in tears." I said softly as I leaned down to look into her eyes.

She was so very small, everything was delicate and demure about her tonight, and for some unexplainable reason it simply just drew me in.

We stood perfectly still for a few moments before I felt her arms wrap around my waist lightly, she let out a small watery chuckle at my words.

I started to sway slowly with her still in my arms, forcing her to move along with me. It hadn't even been a conscious action, it just happened, but even then I couldn't bring myself to stop.

I had no idea how long we stood there in the corridor with our arms around each other swaying gently, but after what felt like hours yet too short amount of time, I stepped away slightly from her.

I took her hand in mine and led her further down the corridor; no words were exchanged as we made our way through the silent corridors till we reached Gryffindor Tower.

The Ball had ended several hours ago already, and curfew was in effect, thankfully luck seemed to be on our side as we had made it to Gryffindor Tower without running into anyone.

I smiled softly at her as I let go off her hand as we stood in front of the portrait that guarded the Tower, I leaned down and lightly placed a kiss on her cheek before straightening back up again.

"Good night."

My words were so very quiet and my voice deep, with one last smile at her I made my way down the corridor that would lead me to a staircase that was close to Ravenclaw Tower.

I couldn't explain my actions tonight, or even the previous time that I had met her, and I didn't want to give them too much thought really.

It was what it was, and I was going to simply leave it at that.

But still my heart had ached when I had seen the tears streaming down her face and I felt almost triumph in getting rid of them.

I just hoped that whatever had ruined her evening was now behind her.

FIN.


End file.
